The Other Side of The Coin
by know1uno
Summary: What happens when the hero of NeverWinter looses her mind? While among other things she plots to save the betrayer of NeverWinter from the hanging he so rightfully deserves. What about the betrayer who now reexamines his past deeds? Bishop is a key charac


**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COIN…**

What happens when the hero of NeverWinter looses her mind? While among other things she plots to save the betrayer of NeverWinter from the hanging he so rightfully deserves. What about the betrayer who now re-examines his past deeds? (Bishop is a key character in this fan-fic)

_PLEASE NOTE__: I was never good in grammar and barely slipped by in English Lit – so I pre-apologize for any mistakes misspellings etcetera (and I'm not too good at proof reading either.)_

Humph… She sat in a tree outside the city watch. One leg dangling the other bent with her foot resting on the branch, from her perch she could see through a barred window and watch the Ranger as they threw him into his sell, the watches guards were taunting him –"hmm, that may be cruel even for the betrayer of Never Winter… after all tomorrow IS the day that he is set to hang…" T'shara had already gotten all of the information about the morrows festivities form a beaten, cut, and among other things tortured guard that lay dead behind a bush in the alley behind the Moonstone Mask. T'shara stopped to look back and reflect on what a horrible despicable creature she had become, she was after all the famed and now thought dead hero of NeverWinter… and such a good character was she, wasn't it her who saw the good in all and had to help anyone who asked and when a reward was offered hadn't she always turned it down when she had the chance. Hmm and now no one – not even herself cares…They did not even bother searching for them any of them only the Ranger, just so that they could have his blood on their hands. "Wonder if anyone has connected the long line of dead bodies? Of course no one would ever, ever not in a million years expect it to be sweet innocent her not while they all thought she was dead anyway. – Oh wait they did put her on trial once, didn't they? And for that particular horrid series of events she had nothing to do with… but this, hmm… well I could not let those that saw me alive live now could I? If they told anyone about the supplies I was seeking or the questions I was asking or (sarcastic) Gasp figured out whom I was well… It may get a little too interesting around here." She found I all so funny she almost laughed out loud.

The guards were dumping some unrecognizable potion down Bishop's throat. She had learned from an informant that they were keeping him drugged so that he could not attempt an escape. Although to her it looked as if he could care less about escaping, when she first started spying on him after his capture, she noticed that he did nothing but sit on his cot in his small cell, he barley ate just stared blankly out into space. "Well, he has probably snapped… If he is a zombie when I get him out, I'll just have to slit his thought and then all of this time and money will have been wasted." "No. not wasted, this has been a wonderful and valuable learning experience, great practice. I finally figured out the Ranger – well a little anyway. Humans/Humanoids including the yellow bellied traitor she was going to rescue and the like, are no better the dung on the ground –it gets stuck to your boot it stinks and you have to get rid of it… beings stab each other in the back, cheat each other and cause oh so much pain – on purpose or not…weather they love you or not… in life and in death…getting attached to anyone is bad news. No, Bishop was so right to become numb, just like I have. I'll have to thank him for being such a good example after I free him." And why was she rescuing him? This is a question she had been asking herself from the start of this little coup… He had betrayed her and everyone one in their little or large as it was adventuring party. He acted like he may care for her, even so much as almost admitting it at the end. But still he ran from the battle and did not even give her the chance to slit his thought like she had to that whiney sorceress Qara "ME! ME! ME! I'm So GREAT! And no one NOTICES IT so Ill jut BURN everyone and everything that dose not agree with me. Wah Wa Wah! Sniff Sniff SOB!" That Betraying Little Witch! As T'shara remembered moments from the past her blood began to boil, she new she needed to control her thoughts but, ooh her angry mind wandered over to the teifling that horned redheaded pointy tailed TRAITOR Neeshka… So what if she had been tortured SO WHAT! She did not have to give in to that evil… did she? YOU DON'T TAKE ME WITH YOU ANYMORE, you just forgot about ME! Whine whimper whine Moan and groan" T'shara finally ended her bichery with a sword to the gut! As for the others the more goody-goodys one's who stayed with her to the end… they met a similar fate at the hands of there enemies or crushed by the falling rock – so where did being all high and mighty get them? Dead… and where did it get her? Broken, broken hearted, broken friendships, broken pride, broken spirit, broken bones…Maybe she should have ran off with Bishop when he offered it would have saved so much trouble…But, then there was Casavir so gallant so brave so sweet, charming, a smile that could melt even a succubus' heart he was such a good pers… and all of a sudden the thought of him and what she felt for him made her gag, literally it was all she could do to keep her dinner down. "What was I thinking? Eww, and I wonder if I'm going crazy now! Mental note kill the next paladiln you come across – it may make you feel better. And if it doesn't it will still be fun." She moved to sit against the tree, she had always had the ability to sleep in trees even when she lived in west harbor, she had never fallen out but, that dolt Bevil tried to copy her once and gained a concussion for his effort… the thought made her smile. "Idiot" She stated as she looked over to check on Bishop one more time, he wasn't moving much, he must have been asleep. "That potion really dopes him up… or poisons him one or both of the two. Well hopefully after tomorrow you will be in a new kind of Danger dear Ranger." an evil smile crosses her lips as she drifts to sleep.

T'shara awoke to a yelling crowd already gathered at the steps of the guard building. "Swarming like sharks already are we? Everyone loves death, its so entertaining. Well dear citizens of NeverWinter I'm sorry to tell you, but they'll be no show today." She jumps down from the tree right in front of a guard. "Opps, te-he. She smiles so sweaty… I'm sorry I was just so exited about seeing that traitor hang and get the punishment he deserves I wanted to just get a quick peek." Pointing to the window with her finger. "Is that him there? Oh, he looks soooo evvvillll." The guard eyeballed her Miss I need you to step over here with me, procedure you see – we have to be care...Thump! Crack! T'shara kneed the guard in the crotch then broke his neck. "Oh for Tyr's Sake, now look what you did you stupid lump of a guard! I was going to let you live but, oh well! Now what am I going to do with you? Well that bush there is as good as any." Fortunately this was only the second guard she had killed and she would be gone before he was discovered. T'shara shoved his body under the nearest bush…she had found a lot of use for the shrubbery of NeverWinter lately. "I have got to learn to be more careful and not get so exited about the fun I'm about to have or one day I'll end up just like the guard there." As she pulled her hood up over her head she took one look back trough the window of the condemned man. Strangely he looked as if he were at a peace as he stared out the window up to the sky he was totally oblivious to the blood thirsty mob forming across the streets at the gallows he was soon to be hanging from. "Gods he has gone loopy, or maybe - hopefully it's just the potions."

Now the task was to figure out how to get into the tree near the gallows without being seen or heard…T'shara looked around for the two very well paid mercs that she hired to help with this little caper… there was one and the other… was… over… there. "Yes, both accounted for and have better be worth their pay or at least the half I've already paid them." She looks up to the sky hmm, almost time. T'shara slipped off to the side of the crowd before drinking down a cats grace potion and casting an invisibility scroll. "Here goes nothing." She breathes as she places a very special bottle in her belt where she can get to it quickly. Swerving carefully through people and guards she heads to a rather large old oak. "Up into the trees I go, again."

"Wow, that crowd is getting antsy" this thrilled T'shara even more, she experienced many thrills when she was gallivanting around the countryside doing good deeds with her merry group, but nothing like this. This was a blood thirsty and in many ways just a guilty of something or another crowd – including pompous Lord Nasher, the great and arrogant Neverwinter Nine, all of the nobles. "You all make me so sick… you are so righteous when all of you have done some sort of evil or another. How could the Gods shine on any of you? She could not wait to snatch this so called victory from them. Just then everything became quiet. Four guards stepped out the doors with two more escorting Bishop and Four more following…"O to the Nine Hells… there was only supposed to be four guards total." With a low growl. "I would kill that damn informant if I had not already done it." With a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" T'shara looked to the hired thugs who noting more to do that had created a diversion. They were in place. And to Bishop who had now been lead to the platform with the trap door, he was standing over it with the noose swinging right in front of him. He just looked ahead into nothingness. "I can't believe that they can not even give him the dignity of knowing he is about to die, they must have given him another _zombie_ potion this morning." She looked as Ranger again, and wondered what exactly it was that was going on in his mind. Everyone was silent as a guard began to place the sack over Bishops head. "What are those sons of an Orc doing? What is wrong with them that was the cue… they have got to be joking they are just standing there!" The noose was being placed around Bishop's neck. And the thugs were backing away – "they've chickened out I can't believe this" The gallows snapped and the crowd cheered – "Ohh" T'shara quickly re-calculated her plan in her head and cast a darkness spell as she jumped from the tree taking out two of the guards and slicing the rope from which the ranger hung while stabbing another man and then down through the hole from the trap door. All while the crowd and the guards were still in shock. She threw the bottle creating a special portal just for her use it would disappear the minute she went through it… T'shara grabbed the limp form of the ranger and disappeared into the portal. Leaving behind nothing but bewildered law of Neverwinter and a storm of angry citizens.


End file.
